Silver Star
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: When Alumi came into Hana's life, everything took a dramatic turn. She descended from the sky like she was a gift to mankind; looking a lot like a silver-plated valkyrie with wings and all.
1. Silver Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Hey, dudes! I figured I'll just make this my **June Publishing Activity**, which basically means **'See you on July.' ***snickers evilly*

**The events depicted in this fic are CANON, only the thoughts aren't.**

Most _'next generation'_ S.K. fics don't get it right. Hana's a **_bitter kid_**. Alumi A.K.A. _Anna III_, hides a **_cold personality_** behind a **_cheerful mask_**.

* * *

**_Silver Star_**

Hana braced himself for the final blow. Even dying in the hands of these weird siblings seems better than having to go back to his monotonous life. He was about to die, and yet he never felt so alive. He anticipated additional pain and yet it never came. Just before the tip of Luka and Yohane's combined O.S. connected, Hana swore he saw a silver blur intercept the blow. There was a blinding flash of light, then Ryu came running out of the inn.

"Don't come any closer, Ryu. These are my enemies, lay a finger on any of them and I'll kill you." In Hana's state, it sounded like an empty threat but he didn't care. There's nothing more embarrassing than letting somebody else fight your battles. And he sure as hell won't let Ryu finish his.

"Stop acting strong, will you? I just saved the day. If you try to stand up in your condition, your guts will most likely spill out." That was the first time he heard her voice and what came out of her mouth was a smart-ass comment. He looked up and saw her balancing on top of the clothes line. She irritated the hell out of him mainly because she was right.

She looked like a silver-plated Valkyrie with wings to go with. The next thing he knew, she was a silver blur in the night sky finishing up his twisted, murderous relatives and claiming to be his fiancée.

"Finance?" Hana asked dumbly.

"No, not money. I said fiancé, and it means that if you don't marry me someday I'll kill you." He would've laughed at her face if it wasn't for his present condition. But as much as he hates to admit, the girl was actually pretty cool and that scared him out of his mind. Strong, powerful women were always bad news to Asakura men; just look at what his dad and great-grandpa has come to. His mind was still debating on the topic when he just blacked out.

* * *

Hana will never admit it but the moment he opened his eyes, he actually hoped to see her standing in front of him; just to prove he hadn't dreamed all of those stuff up. When she kicked him right in the wound for his tactless comment (he called her flat-chested), he knew it was all too true.

Now there he was again, leaning back on his chair as the teacher drones on. He's got a feeling that his life's going to turn from plain & boring to dangerously action-packed now that she's arrived.

"Alumi, huh?" He doesn't bother remembering names but suddenly and unusually, knowing her name was like knowing his own. The moment he said her name, he regretted it 'coz her face popped into his mind almost immediately.

He remembered her features clearly as if she was standing right before him. Shoulder-length blonde hair with a few longer locks gathered into a braid, tufts of hair covering her forehead. Tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, knowing smile; it all spelled trouble. Did he mention she has five guardian spirits? No? Well, she does! She just crashed into his life like a silver star; uninvited and unexpected. She descended from the sky like she was a gift to mankind.

The bell rang and Hana was pulled out of his reverie. He and Yohane went to the rooftop and the Alumi issue was momentarily forgotten. When second period came, Hana couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her in front of the class. She was wearing Shin Ra's school uniform and a part of her fringe was clipped back but he was sure it was her. She introduced herself then looked in his direction when he exclaimed his disbelief.

"There you are, fiancé-kun! And that relative of yours, too. Hi, Eyepatch-kun! How come you two are so close now? Didn't you say you liked big boobs? I'll also kill you if you cheat on me, just so you know!"

_'I've got a smart-mouthed, potentially dangerous fiancée.'_ Hana thought. '_Yep, things are going to be interesting, alright.'_

* * *

Alumi Niumbirch is the Patch official Silva's daughter. She's a disciple of Hana's mother. She is sometimes called Anna the Itako III but as of chapter 11 of Shaman King Flowers, she hasn't really channeled spirits. She inherited her father's guardian spirits and has been using them since she made an appearance in the manga.

Hana likes older women. He has a sort-of crush on Yohane's older sister, Luka. He's a loner. He once beat up a gang of thugs in the same cemetery Yoh used to hang out in. He's always wanted to be the one to defeat his father.


	2. Bound To You Preview

**Hey, Dudes! Just wanna make some noise so, I've decided to upload some sort of teaser for my upcoming fic. I can't guarantee that this contains the exact same words used in the fic itself.**

_**It's Shaman King and it's multi-chapter.**_** I got the idea from ****_Demonglass _****where the heroine accidentally binds a ghost to her. Wait, did I just say that? *wink***

**Anyway, here it is.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Alumi was going home one night when she came upon a group of thugs beating a boy her age. She defeats them with the help of the spirits she inherited from Silva. She helps the boy but she was too late. He dies in her arms. Months later, Alumi finds out the boys name - Hana - and that his spirit is bound to hers. He cannot pass on, unless Alumi herself dies. Will she sacrifice her life for a boy she barely knew? Is there really no other way?_

* * *

**_Bound To You_**

Alumi was walking home when she heard noises coming from the woods. It was mainly composed of grunts and what sounded like metal pipe connecting with skin. She went to check it out.

A soundless gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was going on. A group of thugs circled around a boy who was sprawled on the ground. The boy grunted when one of the gangsters poked his ribs with a metal rod. His face was a mess of cuts and bruises and so was his body. Something tugged at her heart when she saw his almost-dead condition. At that moment, she came to a decision.

Alumi took a step toward the flock. She pushed her bag aside and prepared to strike. In a matter of seconds, she transformed from an ordinary-looking girl to silver-clad warrior. Everything was a silver blur; bodies were lifted in the air, bones were broken, faces smashed. Alumi fought like a demon and the next thing she knew, her opponents were running for their lives.

Alumi slowly crept up the boy's side. He was so beat up that his features were hard to identify with all the bruises and blood smears on his face but under all of that, was the most mesmerizing eyes she ever saw. She finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from him. He points to something behind Alumi. She grabbed it and handed it to him. He reached out and electricity crackled the moment their fingers touched. There was a blinding light.

When Alumi opened her eyes, he was gone; leaving the dagger/sword behind.

* * *

It will probably be published on **September. **Feel free to check out my **profile** to check out more **upcoming** and **ongoing** fics by yours truly.

**~cleathe**


End file.
